User blog:Quitekaiser/Vlad the Impaler vs Rajput warrior
Vlad The Impaler, the ruthless Romanian prince, whose bloody tactics inspired one of todays most famous vampires. VS, a Rajput warrior, India's first defence against invasion. Vlad's arsenal consist of, *Close Range: Kilij *Mid Range: Halberd *Long range: Crossbow *Special: Hand cannon The Rajput responds with, *Close Range: Khanda *Mid Range: Tabar Khanda.jpg|Khanda Tabar with hook.jpg|Tabar Chakram-1-.gif|A Chakram Katar blade.jpg|Katar *Long Range: Chakram *Special: Katar Kilij.jpg|kilij 84px-Europeanknightshalberd.jpg|Halberd ZEurope crossbow2-2-.jpg|Crossbow Both of these warriors wear plated chainmail for protection My edge's Close range: While both of these swords are excelent cutting weapons, the Khanda was excelent, powerful, unstopable, but it is heavy, dosn't have a range advantage, and the manner of using it is, unruely at best, unpractical at best. If it can keep moving though, it wins, edge Rajput Mid range: The Halberd is a very versatile weapon, capable of hooking opponets, hacking them to death with an axe, and spearing them with a spear point, the Tabar is the same, leading me to put even here, edge even. Long range: The Chakram is fast and deadly, but has a low range. The Crossbow is also deadly, but takes longer to fire, the flip side being its stronger and has more range. After thinking it over I vote Crossbow for its far superior range. Special: The Hand cannon is impressive, having a range comparable to a Chakram, only more powerful, plus a spike is great, but the Katar will destroy Vlads armor. The cannon gets the edge for range. I vote for the Impaler, he is just alittle unpredictable, a blood thirsty, and has a pretty practical, yet fearsome weapons. X-factors, these warriors have factors that come in during combat. Vlad/Rajput Audacity: 93/ 90, Both of these warriors were audacious, but Vlad had a sorta of Madness, I think I'll call it, that just made him look insane with what he would pull. Killer instinct: 91/89, both of these warriors were excited to fight, bu Vlad actually drank blood, and killed his underlings fo fun. Training: 73/87, while Vlad had been held hostage by Turks, and forced to fight, while Rajput fight since the day their born, and do nothing but train. Physicality: 78/83, Vlad's pretty fit, bu Rajput are as fit as you get, training their entire lives to fight, which requires extreme fitness Let the voting begin! Please provide good votes, as in, more than one line of good reasoning will count as a full vote. Voting will continue till I'm satisfied, which should be soon. Please tell me if I did something wrong. Battle The begins in a dark European forest. Vlad is walking slowly, looking for any enemy invader. The Rajput is walking at a quicker pace, he was uncomfortable in this forerign ground, even though he had been here for at least a month, he much prefered the warm pleasant lands of his native India. Vlad, spotting the Rajput, begins loading his crossbow, as the noise warns his opponet. The Rajput closes in, coming close within range for his chakram. Throwing the disk with as much force as he could muster. The disk hit Vlad's armor with force, but his armor protected him from the disk, and it bounced off. Finishing the loading process, Vlad lifts his crossbow, and shoots it at the Rajput, and hits the Rajput directly in the abdomen, right over a plate. The bolt didn't force through the plate, but did stop the Rajput in his tracks. Vlad grabs his Halberd, and exploited the element of suprise for a wild lounge to kill his fierce enemy. The Rajput grabs his Tabar and counters Vlad's attack, and for several moments, they circled around each other, trying to hit a weak point. Twisting the hook around the Rajputs polearm, Vlad pulled the the tabar away from its wielder, and was about to brain the Rajput. When the Rajput rolled away, and grabbed his Khanda. Begining the deadly twist, the Rajput charged Vlad. Using the Halberd to block, Vlad droped it, forcing the Rajput off balance. Running away at top speed, Vlad disapears into the forest. Swearing the Rajput set about searching for Vlad. As the Rajput jogs past a bush, from which Vlad jumps out, and fires his Hand cannon. The round grazes the Rajputs shoulder, forcing him to drop his Khanda. Desperately, the Rajput throws a Chakram at Vlad, atempting a neck shot. The Chakram again bounces off of Vlads armor as he closes in. The Rajput pulls his Katar out, as Vlad draws his Kilij. Vlad dodges the first three punches, and pushes the Rajput back with a strong slash with his Kilij. The Rajput tries to launch onther offensive, but is stopped when Vlad picks up his Hand cannon, and uses the spike. The spike goes into the Rajputs leg. Refusing to give up, the Rajput kept going, and stabbed his Katar into Vlads gut. The katar hardly passed through, but a series of follow up blows completly ripped out Vlads organs. With one final punch, Vlad lay at the Rajputs feet, dying. Smiling, the Rajput screams as loud as he could, and walked away from the body. Category:Blog posts